phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Night of the Living Pharmacists
In this "Night of the Living Dead"-inspired special, Doofenshmirtz's latest "-inator" accidentally turns the citizens of Danville into contagious Doof-zombies who run rampant all over town. Agent P and the kids must work together to save Danville and avoid becoming Doof-zombies themselves. Read the full summary... Storyboard Night of the Living Pharmacist.jpg Freezing Perry.jpg Monogram in jacuzzi.jpg Isabellapharmacist.jpg ConnectTheDots.jpg|Can you Connect the Doofs? Storyboard Phineas and Ferb - Night of the Living Pharmacist|YouTube video of the storyboard with Latin Spanish subtitles. Episode Phineas and Ferb present.jpg What'cha_Doin'_in_NOTLP.jpg|Isabella asking Phineas, "What'cha Doin'?" We were just building a polymer de-stabilizer.jpg|Phineas explains what he plans on doing. Listen, uh, there's something I wanna tell you.jpg|Isabella cuts Phineas off to show the Emotional Bravery Patch. Uh, it's about this patch.jpg|Isabella shows Phineas the Emotional Bravery Patch. Oh, it's one of your accomplishment patches.jpg|Phineas notices the patch. Isabella is upset that Phineas will never know that she have a crush on hime.JPG|Isabella is upset that Phineas will never know that she have a crush on hime The gang by the Rubberization Ray.jpg|Phineas introducing the Rubberization Ray. Try_jumping_up_and_down_a_little_bit.jpg Candace looking at a magazine.jpg So uninterested.jpg What are you doing Stacy.jpg Well, I'm no help to you there.jpg Of course you're shopping.jpg Norm and Doof doing the boogie.jpg JumpRightoIt.jpg|The Fireside Girls encourage Isabella with the song, Jump Right to It. Capture19.PNG Capture17.PNG Capture16.PNG Capture18.PNG Jump Right to It.png I thought we could watch.jpg Stacy this is amazing.jpg They know everything.jpg Boom!.jpg|Boom! 18.jpg|Roger is in trouble 19.jpg|"Lots of me!" Doof_zombie_photo.jpg 10.jpg Isabella catching up to Phineas.jpg|Phineas and Isabella bouncing together. Phineas, I need to talk to you.jpg No, I really need to talk to you.jpg|Isabella pushes Phineas down to talk to him. And I'm just gonna jump right to it.jpg The thing about that Emotional Bravery Patch.jpg|Isabella leading up to her confession. Isabella hears Mrs. Feyersied screaming.jpg|Isabella hears the scream of Mrs. Feyerside. One second please.jpg|Isabella holds off on telling Phineas her feelings to help Mrs. Feyerside. Capture22.PNG 20.jpg|"What's everybody running from?" 21.jpg|"Perhaps that!" 22.jpg|"Hi guys!" 23.jpg|"No that! Over there!" 12.jpg The boys hiding from the Doof-zombies.jpg|The boys hide from the Pharmacists. 24.jpg|Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! 25.jpg|The boys escaping the Pharmacists. Capture44.PNG DanAdaded.jpg 11.jpg|Doofenshmirtz realizes that he now has an army of him. Army of Me 1.png Army of Me 2.png Army of Me 3.png Army of Me 4.png Come on Candace.jpg Ewwww.jpg What's the big deal.jpg Phone networks are still up.jpg|Ferb showing that cell phone networks were still up. Danville_wide_shot_print.jpg|Power goes out in Danville. Mom, are you there.jpg 16.jpg Phineas freaking out.jpg|Phineas freaks out upon hearing that Isabella wasn't among them anymore. Ferb with a whole bunch of rubber items.jpg|Ferb shows Phineas all the available rubber. Shaunofthedead.jpg Rubbersuited.jpg 13.jpg That should hold them.jpg Lacy transforming.jpg|Lacie transforms. Fireside_Girls_Disguise.jpg|The Fireside Girls's Pharmacist disguise. I'm so sorry we lost track of you.jpg|Phineas, glad to see that Isabella is alright. There's no time, we have a job to do.jpg|Isabella, slightly pestered, moves Phineas out of the way to explain what had happened. Triangulation 2.png|The Fireside Girls sing, Triangulation Phineas ask Isabella now what.jpg I'm sure we'll find our answers there.jpg Candace, vanessa, and Doof zombies.jpg Candace and Vanessa heading down the stairs.jpg IsabellanadDoofZombies.jpg|Isabella warns everyone of the Pharmacists. Isabella and Phineas running from the doof-zombies.jpg|Phineas and Isabella run away from the nearing Pharmacists. They sees the doof-zombies gang up on the Fireside Girls.jpg|Phineas and Isabella watch helplessly as the Fireside Girls become infected. You can't help them now.jpg|Phineas stops Isabella from going outside to help the infected Fireside Girls. Isabella and Phineas screams together.jpg|Phineas and Isabella are startled by a Pharmacist. Capture61.PNG Phineas checks Isabella if she's alright.jpg|Phineas checking if Isabella was okay. Phineas checks Buford if he's okay.jpg|Phineas asks Buford if he is alright. 15.jpg Gosh, how could she be so oblivious.jpg Well that explains.jpg When does it ever rain here.jpg Candace right before grabbing an object.jpg|Candace looks for parts to rebuild the Repulse-inator. Candace looking to see what to grab.jpg Candace after grabbing an item.jpg Candace holding a grappling hook.jpg Candace, Vanessa and Doofenshmirtz ready to fight the doof zombies.jpg|Heinz, Candace, and Vanessa stand in front of the incoming Pharmacists. Was it wotth the time it took to build that scale model.jpg|Candace asking if the scale models were worth building. Candace transforming.jpg|Candace is transformed into a mindless Pharmacist. Phineas sees Candace turn into a doof-zombie.jpg|Candace Phieas yells NO.jpg|NOOO Phineas and Isabella hears Doofenshmirtz screaming.jpg|Phineas and Isabella turn to see Doofenshmirtz yelling. Again with the clothes.jpg|Phineas states the similarity between the sacrifice of Buford and the sacrifice of Doofenshmirtz I know, what's that all about.jpg|Isabella wonders what was it all about. We may be the only ones left.jpg|Isabella notices the massive horde of Pharmacists below them. Oh no, the line's breaking.jpg|The line begins to break. If we don't make it, Danville falls.jpg|Phineas looks at the top, stating that they have to make it. Isabella and Phineas runs up to the water tower.jpg|The three run up the stairs of the water tower. Capture24.PNG|Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella are trapped. They sees Ferb sacrifice himself.jpg|Phineas and Isabella watch as Ferb sacrifices himself to allow them to continue. Phineas shocked after seeing Ferb transforming.PNG|Ferb transforms into a repulsive Pharmacist. Isabella stops Phineas from touching Ferb.jpg|Isabella stops Phineas from touching an infected Ferb. Ferb, I can't just.jpg|Isabella once again holds Phineas back. But the only way to save him is to keep going.jpg|Isabella states that the only way to help Ferb is to keep moving. Phineas says okay, shoot.jpg|Phineas and Isabella climb the ladder to reach the Vortex Sprayer. Isabella said If this the end.JPG|Isabella said If this the end Isabella runs to confess her feelings.jpg|Isabella runs to express her feelings to Phineas. I Like You!.jpg|Isabella yells out, "I like you!" I Like You Too Isabella.jpg|Phineas misunderstands and takes it as a friendly statement. Phineas Misunderstands.jpg|Isabella clears up what she meant. I like-you like you.jpg|Isabella confesses her feelings to Phineas. Isabella waits for Phineas.jpg|Isabella awaits Phineas's response. Gosh, I always felt....jpg|Phineas begins his response. A doof-zombie hand reaches for Isabella.jpg|A Pharmacist reaches for Isabella. Get away from her.jpg|Phineas lunges at the Pharmacist creeping up on Isabella. Isabella sees Phineas get infected.jpg|Phineas is enveloped by the static that is responsible for the outbreak. Phineas starting to transform.jpg|Phineas struggles to face Isabella. Phineas tells Isabella to go.jpg|Phineas tells Isabella to go as he transforms. Phineas_starting_to_transform_2.jpg|Phineas struggles to cope with the infection. Phineas Transforms 4.PNG|Phineas is turned into a repulsive Pharmacist. Isabella watch Phineas trun into Doof-Zombie.JPG|Isabella, saddened at the loss of Phineas, says, "Oh, Phineas." Oh Phineas.JPG|Isabella watches as Phineas is completely transformed. The water spraying the whole city.jpg|The Vortex Sprayer sprays water all over Danville. Candace saying she is ok.jpg Preferably without the threat of a zombie appocalypse.jpg Just a little foggy.jpg|Phineas and Isabella recover from being infected with no memory of her confession. Lots of Me.png Doof 101 (NOTLP).png Doof101LotsofMe.jpg Doof 101 2 (NOTLP).png Connect-the-Dots (NOTLP).png Connect-the-Dots 2 (NOTLP).png Lots of me 5.PNG Concept Art Living_Pharmacist_poster.jpg|Joshua Pruett's fake movie poster. NOTLPfakeposter.jpg|Another fake poster for a sequel called "Dawn of the Doof" parodying "Dawn of the Dead". danville_wide_shot_print.jpg|Background art of Danville by Patrick O'Connor. danville_wide_shot_lightsoff_4.jpg|Danville with no power by Patrick O'Connor. pharmacist1.jpg|"Pharmacized" Agent F by Joshua Pruett. pharmacist2.jpg|"Pharmacized" Agent G by Joshua Pruett. pharmacist3.jpg|"Pharmacized" Agent O by Joshua Pruett. pharmacist4.jpg|"Pharmacized" agent by Joshua Pruett. To return to the " " episode summary, click here. }} Category:Episode galleries